The Summer Chronicles: Scandal?
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: Last summer before the Four goes to college... They want to go out with a bang. Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Sora return with one goal in mind: to pull off the biggest prank to get famous! But what happens when Roxas has to leave for half the summer and Namine gets tempted by a new guy? Will the Four stick together when everyone has a secret? Or will the scandals come out?
1. It Only Takes One Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_!_

_Scandal?_

_!_

Chapter 1: It Only Takes One Crazy Idea

It was the second day of summer vacation in Twilight Town. Beautiful blue skies presented themselves as the freed kids of the town got into mischief and tomfoolery. A newly graduated Sora, Riku, and Roxas were already seated at their regular booth in the middle of the adjacent wall when Naminé walked in. she took a minute looking around at the Sandwich Joint, remembering the first time she walked in and met Cid. It had been hot that day too… Not much had changed about the place.

The counters were green back then, but Naminé complained so much that Cid had them painted blue. The checkered black and white tile withstood the test of time. The Wall of Fame and Infamy still gleamed. The large square windows were the same…

Naminé shook her head out of nostalgia and went to the counter. She smiled as she saw her usual sandwich and fries, complete with drink, placed at the counter before she could even ask.

"Thanks, Cid," Naminé said, smiling.

The gruffly man nodded and gave her his rare but sweet smiles. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Naminé grabbed her usual and walked over to her best friend's booth. She got herself comfortable next to her boyfriend, Roxas, which consisted lacing her fingers with his and squeezing before letting go and digging in to her food.

She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and never let go, but during the school year, Roxas and her both agreed to downplay the romance when around Riku and Sora just as a courtesy. Who would want to be around their best friends if they were constantly making out?

"Alright, now that the Princess is _finally_ here," Sora said, sticking his tongue out at Naminé while she glared, "we can get started."

"My _dear_ cocoa spikes, what idea says you?" Naminé asked her mouth full.

"Seriously, Roxas, you're dating _that_?" laughed Riku, pointing to Naminé.

"Hey!" Naminé whined, before kicking Riku's leg under the table.

As Riku yelped, Roxas put his arm around Naminé's shoulders, laughing.

"That's my girl," Roxas said, kissing her cheek.

It was amazing that little gesture still made Naminé's stomach do back flips.

"Anyway," Sora cut in before Riku could say something else, "I'm still game for the positions dare!"

All three of them groaned. Last year, Sora proposed that they do a dare to see how many different sex positions one could get in one summer. However, Naminé overruled that idea and they agreed on different kisses in one summer.

For as long as she could remember, Naminé was a participant in her friend's summer dares. It was something they started strictly because they were bored and competitive. But now it was tradition, to come up with a bet, and get a chance at bragging rights and free stuff at each other's jobs, or money. Some dares were easy like video games or staying single, though Riku had difficulties with that one. Others were harder, like learning bitzball for Naminé while the boys had to learn jazz dancing.

The dare normally is fun, but last years, when Naminé and Roxas teamed up for the different kisses, was stressful when Naminé remembered it. Of course, it would've been easier if Roxas wasn't a jerk and just asked her out versus agreeing to be benefriends. But Naminé wasn't complaining…

She got what she wanted in the end.

"Sora, I'm not telling you what me and Nam get up to," Roxas groaned.

"Good, we don't want to hear about it," Riku said, disgusted.

"I'm kidding… I'm kidding… _Seriously_," Sora laughed. "No, I don't have any ideas really so I thought I'd open with that."

Naminé rolled her eyes, sipping her drink. It was silent before Riku spoke up.

"You know what I want? I want to get on that wall," he said, pointing.

Naminé turned and looked at the Wall of Fame and Infamy. Most pictures were of famous people that came into the Sandwich Joint, but some were of the events held in Twilight Town and the gangs known areas so you'd know where to stay clear of. Naminé turned back to Riku.

"I want to do something memorable, you know? It's our last summer before college and not all of us might be back here to do this again," Riku explained, shrugging.

Roxas silently sipped his drink while Sora looked deep in thought.

"I guess it was unrealistic that we would keep doing this every year…" Naminé sighed. She smiled, "That _would_ be cool, though. To be famous. You know, more than we already are. It would be sort of like a time capsule."

"How do you even get up on the Wall?" asked Sora.

Suddenly, as if he was already listening, Cid came from around the corner. Judging their expressions and looking at the wall, he smirked.

"You got to get news coverage. And not just once, but a couple of times. Anything that'll get Twilight Town on the map and business at the Joint," he said, chuckled. "Good luck, though. The news doesn't like coming out here unless there are celebrities in hiding or a murder."

"Well…"

"We aren't murdering anybody, Sora," snapped Roxas.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to come up with ideas," Sora snapped back. "I care about this town, you know."

Naminé tilted her head. Why was Roxas being so quiet and dismissive?

"Come on, think. What would get people to come out here? Maybe a Project X style party?" laughed Riku.

"If the Dreameaters can get up on the Wall—" started Sora, referring to the gang on the north side of town.

"Sora, do you still have that Mischief book Xiggy gave you last summer?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah…" Sora said, confused.

"Guys, we don't have to do a completely different event. We just have to improve what we already have," Naminé said, excitedly. When they didn't catch on, Naminé sighed. "Let's prank people… events, even. Actually, I think it's called Hacks when it's an event."

"You know, if it's big, people will be tweeting about it…" said Roxas.

"Yeah, then you can stay in touch with what's going on here," Riku said.

Naminé raised her eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on? I just came up with an awesome idea and you guys are…" she gestured the table. "What's the elephant?"

The boys were silent but Sora spoke up. "Roxas is going away for 3 weeks to intern at an out-of-state college."

"I _might_ be going away… I don't know if I got in yet," sighed Roxas.

Naminé blinked a total of three times before defrosting.

"But…I thought… We applied together to colleges…All four of us," Naminé tried to choke out. "Isn't it a little late to be changing your mind?"

"I know… but you know, my cousin Ven, he goes to the same college and said he could get me a hook up with the program," Roxas tried to explain.

Naminé took a deep breath but let the subject drop. "You don't know if you're leaving and we're not going anywhere so we should just decide if we're going with my idea."

"I'm game. We should get someone to film the Hacks and get them on YouTube or something…" Riku suggested, looking back and forth between the couple.

"I'll look in the book. Kairi will wanna help, you know. She's basically in charge of all the events this summer," Sora offered.

"That'll actually help out. The more people, the better," Naminé said.

She moved her basket and threw in a bit of her sandwich. Sora hurriedly threw in his sandwich with Roxas, who looked like he was just avoiding another argument. Only Riku hesitated.

"What, Riku?" sighed Naminé.

A sideways glance at Sora before he asked, "Promise me, we won't kill anyone. I don't trust this one." He thumbed at Sora.

Sora had a look of mock outrage but Naminé just laughed. "Promise. No one will get hurt."

"He's just afraid of getting caught and put in jail," snickered Roxas.

"You're a jackass."

"It's your ass on the table, not mine."

Riku glared before throwing in his sandwich bits.

"Cid, we're getting on that wall!" he yelled to the owner, who just snickered back at him.

* * *

_A/N- I'm back! God, writer's block is unbearable... but I have this whole story plot written so it shouldn't be too hard to get out. I'm finishing up Naked? so hopefully, I'll get that out before I gotta go back to school. Let me know if you liked this... I'm still on the fence about finishing a sequel. Sequels are so demanding!_

_'Til next time, chaps!_

_~Ice_


	2. Open Jealousy

Recap:

"It's your ass on the table, not mine."

Riku glared before throwing in his sandwich bits.

"Cid, we're getting on that wall!" he yelled to the owner, who just snickered back at him.

* * *

_!_

_Scandal?_

_!_

Chapter 2: Open Jealousy

The Four finished up at the Sandwich Joint; however the conversation took a tense turn. They waved Cid goodbye before heading to the movies to see the newest summer blockbuster. They walked down the sunset streets of Twilight Town, staying clear of the Underground Concourse, playground of the Dreameaters. They were halfway there when Riku and Sora ran off.

"Hey?" asked Naminé, confused. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew what was up.

"Seriously?" she huffed at Roxas, shaking him off. She crossed her arms, refusing to turn around.

"Nami, come on," Roxas coaxed, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm just looking into it. It's not like I'm for sure going…"

Naminé rolled her eyes and spun around. "That's not why I'm mad at you, and you know it," she said, glaring. "If you want to explore your options, by all means. But it's the fact that you didn't _tell_ me."

"I know…"

"If you know, why do it, then?" asked Naminé, cutting him off. "I thought we were past all the secrets."

Roxas grabbed her hands, covering them with his own. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it until I knew it was on the table."

Naminé took a few deep breathes. "It was on the table when you talked to Ven. You need to talk to me about these things if you want me to stick around for you," she said, firmly. "I mean, how am I supposed to support you when I think you're completely content with going to college with me in Destiny Islands?"

Before he could answer, a voice cut in.

"Hey, Naminé."

Naminé looked over at the tunnel to see Xion's brother, Vanitas, strolling towards them. She glanced at Roxas' expression, accurately predicting what she saw. Roxas' eyes sized up black-haired teen, obvious disgust on his face. Naminé squeezed his hands before letting go and turning to Vanitas.

"Hi, Vani," she greeted, politely. "Having a nice summer?"

"I suppose…" he stated coolly, but intensely staring at her. "It is better to see you out and about. How have you been?"

"Fine," Naminé said, catching Roxas' arm before he could punch him. She laced her fingers with his to calm him. "It's been fine."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Vanitas offered. "I did promise you a ride on the… motorcycle," he said slowly, clearly taunting Roxas.

"You know—"

"You know, that would be fun, but I'll have to take a rain check. We're about to catch a movie, I got a lot of plans this week… you know, last summer and all," Naminé said quickly cutting off Roxas.

Vanitas held up his hands in surrender. "Say no more… you know how to reach me," he said, smirking. "Enjoy the movie."

Naminé waited until Vanitas was clear across the road before sighing and facing Roxas.

"I really don't like him," Roxas seethed.

"Don't change the subject," Naminé said sternly, pointing at him. "No more keeping secrets. I'm serious, Roxas."

"Okay… okay," Roxas swore. Naminé gave a small smile and they continued to walk up to the movie.

"But are we going to ignore the fact _that_ guy was flirting with you _in front of me_?" Roxas continued.

Naminé shrugged. "Vanitas? He's harmless."

"Nam, he's part of the Dreameaters. Harmless isn't a word to describe them. Plus, he wants you," Roxas reasoned. "I know Xion asked you to look out for him—"

"So, if you do then it shouldn't be up for discussion, should it?" sighed Naminé, grabbing her popcorn.

During the school year, Xion broke the news that her criminal brother, Vanitas, was starting at their school so he could graduate. Naminé was indifferent but Xion asked her personally to look after him, explaining that since she grew up with boys, she was tougher than the others but since she was a girl, Vanitas wouldn't dare hit her. Xion knew she was asking a lot, but when Vanitas need a dance credit to graduate, it ended up being an easy favor.

"I just want you to watch your back. He's acts like a dick," Roxas finished.

"If I say okay, will you drop this?" asked Naminé, stopping before they reached the door for the movie.

Roxas huffed deeply, crossing his arms. Naminé smiled, standing on her tippy toes to softly peck his lips.

"I'll watch myself around him. Satisfied?"

"Hardly."

"Ugh…" Naminé groaned, stomping into the movie and finding Riku and Sora.

* * *

After the superhero movie, filled with flight fighting and mass destruction, Roxas and Naminé bid Riku and Sora goodnight before heading home. Sora was still excited about the dare and swore to talk to Kairi that night, much to Naminé's concern. He was talking explosives when Roxas dropped him off…

"You know we're getting arrested this summer, right?" laughed Naminé when they reached her room.

"Hm…" hummed Roxas, staring at some pictures on her wall.

Naminé loved photography. She hoped to major in it when she went to University of Destiny Islands. Her dream was to be a photographer for the Disney Castle…

But she doubted Roxas was looking at the pictures because he was admiring her talent.

"What, Rox?" sighed Naminé, sitting on her bed.

"Nothing…"

"You're still thinking about Vanitas, aren't you?"

"…Maybe."

Naminé sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What do you want from me? If anything, I should be mad at you for being so jealous."

Roxas chuckled. "Hey, being a little jealous a good thing," he said, crossing his arms. "I just don't want some new, motorcycle-riding, bad boy stealing my girl."

Naminé gave a crooked smile before getting up and hugging him. "Maybe you shouldn't leave then? You can stay and not worry about any of that. Then we both get what we want," she jokily suggested.

"Or we can blow up his motorcycle for a prank," Roxas chuckled. "You know, 'cause that's what makes him oh- so confident."

Naminé laughed. "Just stop talking," she said, pulling him close and kissing him fully.

Even though the Kissing Dare of last summer was over, by no means did the creativity of the two diminish. Naminé moved her arms to wrap around Roxas' neck, making no space between them. She could feel his hand grasping at her back, the other in her hair. His lips… expertly moving against hers, carrying secret messages. Every time they moved, it was a different message: how much he cared for her, how much passion they shared, how he'd _never_ get tired of her.

Roxas led them to her bed, carefully laying them down. Naminé let out a giggle as Roxas traced her frame, from her stomach to her thigh. She then flipped them over so she was on top, straddling his hips. She gave a grin before kissing him again, so mind-numbly slow that Roxas was digging his fingers into her hips. Naminé gave a chuckle before leisurely moving to his jaw, her teeth nibbling on small bits of skin. She more felt than hear him groan.

"I know all your spots," she taunted lowly. Then he flipped them back by surprise, Naminé yelling out.

"And I know _all_ of yours," he said back, lacing her fingers with his and looking into her eyes. "Like this one." He stoked the soft spot behind her ear where it met her jaw with his finger. Naminé shivered.

"This one is my favorite one, though," he said, smirking as he dipped his head to kiss where her shoulder met her neck, right above her collarbone. His hair tickled her chin as he nibbled at that spot a bit.

"Roxas…"

She meant to say it as a warning, but it only came out as a breathy sigh. Her back arched, her body wanting more and her mind turning off as her legs wrapped around him. Her stomach was in knots, her toes were tingling, and her breath was coming out in short spurts. The only coherent thought that was in her mind was a wish that she could stay like this forever…

Only to have her phone ring at that moment.

Naminé closed her eyes, trying to drown it out, but when it stopped then restarted, she knew it was important.

"Roxas…"

"No."

"Roxas. My phone…"

"Voicemail."

Naminé sighed exasperated, trying to reach her phone in her back pocket, but too drunk feeling to grab it. She sat up, gently pushing Roxas off her, who looked like he was going to kill whoever was on the other line. When the small feat of holding the phone was complete, she put the phone to her ear.

"Yes?"

She sounded like she ran a marathon.

"…_Nam? It's Riku."_

Naminé was confused and Roxas tracing circles into her back wasn't helping. Just minutes ago, Riku said he would be with Xion and under no circumstances (even if they were dying) were they to disturb him. They were always so nauseatingly cute but sex-crazed that Naminé didn't question it. So why…?

"Are you okay?" asked Naminé.

There was silence on the other line. Then: "_No. Can you talk?_"

"What's going on?" Naminé asked seriously, Roxas finally realizing the severity of the situation. "Are you hurt? Physically, I mean."

"_No, I'm fine… It's just… Well, I told Xion that I love her."_

Naminé was relieved. "Oh, you're in shock. But that's gr—"

"_Then she dumped me."_

* * *

A/N- I thought you all might be wondering if there was going to be any kissing in this one… To which I say: _hell yes!_ I don't know if you can tell, but I'm out of practice… I was blushing so bad when I wrote this and it took me a whole hour where as in Casual? I used to get those kissing scenes out in minutes! -_- I guess it's a skill you have to keep practicing.

Enjoy the cliffy! Let me know how you liked the direction of this story… I modeled it after Casual? but I'm trying to make it its own independent story… which is hard. Did I elaborate enough?

Thanks for reading and the reviews!

~Ice


	3. Holding It Together

Recap:

"_No, I'm fine… It's just… Well, I told Xion that I love her," _Riku said into the phone.

Naminé was relieved. "Oh, you're in shock. But that's gr—"

"_Then she dumped me."_

* * *

_!_

_Scandal?_

_!_

Chapter 3: Holding It Together

"_She_ dumped _you_?!" asked Naminé, completely taken back.

No way… Xion was completely smitten with Riku! He had really grown up when it came to relationships because of her. He used to be a sort of playboy of the town, dating and quitting girls left and right. To be honest, Naminé was the only thing standing in his way from treating girls like objects instead of people. But with Xion, it was completely different: he would've leapt over buildings if she only wished it.

So why…?

"_Yeah, she did… Quite brutally, actually,"_ Riku sighed on the other line.

Naminé stood up, Roxas doing the same. "I'm heading over. You're at home, right?"

She heard him sigh._ "I owe you big time."_

"No you don't," Naminé said gently, sparing a side glance at Roxas who already had keys in hand. "I'm paying you back."

* * *

Roxas got the two of them to Riku's in no time at all, to which Naminé was grateful. It wasn't like Riku was like herself, where she went a little nuts when she was upset; however, it's never good for a friend to be alone when hit with something like this. Normally, Roxas stayed to the speed limit, completely opposite of Naminé, but tonight, he went safely stepped on the gas. As Roxas parked the car, Naminé took his hand carefully.

"I'm gonna need you to stay in the car, Rox," she requested softly.

Roxas gave her a confused face. "Why? Shouldn't I be the one talking to him?"

"Well, you've known him longer, I'll give you that. But he called me," Naminé reasoned. "Plus, do you really want to go in together? At this moment? With _this_ situation? I'm sure the last thing he wants to see is a happy couple."

Roxas sighed, kissing her hand. "Fine. You get 30 minutes…" he huffed, taking out his phone. Probably to play Tetris.

"You're the best," she chuckled before getting out of the car and heading to Riku's front door.

It was close to 11 o'clock at night, yet his door was unlocked and waiting for her. Naminé walked right in, knowing the layout of his house like her own backyard. Down a hallway and to the left was the living room; and sitting with a bowl of candy corn was Riku. His face was clear of all emotion as he just stared, almost as if he was lost in a trance.

Naminé sighed, taking off her shoes and sitting next to him on the couch.

"You know you're going to get sick, eating sugar corn…" Naminé commented.

"It's better than getting drunk or smashing dishes," Riku stated, finally looking up.

She winced. "I suppose we all have coping problems. Still…" she trailed off, gently grabbing the bowl.

Riku let her take away the sinfully delicious sugar, his free hands rubbing at his face and threw his hair. He took a deep breath before giving a dry laugh.

"And I thought you were just crazy. Now I understand…" he said dryly.

Naminé nodded, sighing. "Tell me what happened."

Riku looked down into his hands and was silent. Still, Naminé waited. Riku was different than the other three when it came to being hurt. Whereas Sora, Roxas, and Naminé were explosive and outright angry, he was quiet and calm. It was scarier in Naminé's opinion. You never really knew what he was thinking when he didn't express it. Heaven forbid Naminé made him truly angry: with his cold calm eyes he could either be planning your death or thinking about lunch.

Finally he started to talk:

"Well, you know we were hanging out today. After the movies… I told her about the summer plan and she seemed to be excited. I don't know, it's sorta embarrassing to talk about but… I think I'm in _love_ with her."

Naminé's eyes widened. She'd never heard him ever admit something like that…

"Well, I've been wanting to tell her for a while… especially since she'd seemed to have something on her mind for a bit. She'd been bothered with _something_ but didn't want to tell me. I thought maybe she was just unsure how I felt so while she was ranting about cameras, I just blurted it out."

Riku paused then.

Naminé held her breath, waiting; until she couldn't hold it any longer.

"How did she react?" she asked, trying to be gentle, but super curious.

"Well… not good or you wouldn't be here. She stood up and told me that we couldn't be together anymore and that I _couldn't_ love her. She said sorry at one point... And then, she left," Riku explained, sighing. "If this is a new PMS symptom, please tell me. I don't think I've ever seen someone so anxious to leave. I think if I held her back, she'd chew off her own arm to leave."

Naminé shook her head, confused as well. "No… this is new to me, too."

The two sat, reflecting.

"Maybe she's in shock? I mean, maybe this all went too fast for her?" offered Naminé.

"Too fast? She was the one pulling the strings. If anything, it went too fast for me," Riku snorted.

"And she's been bothered with something for a while? Maybe it's something unrelated to you… like family. You know her brother's in town still so maybe it was too much change or something…" Naminé suggested.

Riku sighed. "Maybe."

She sighed before reaching over and hugging Riku around the middle, like she used to when she was younger. She hugged him tightly, trying to hold together the broken pieces of his heart, as if she could bandage it together. However, she knew… she felt it was shattered; and there was nothing she could do about it. Only time or a raven-haired, short, blue-eyed girl could fix it.

"Thanks…for listening. I'll be okay," he said, his arms wrapping around her shoulder blades and then letting go. He gave her a small smile before ruffling her hair and Naminé saw the shadow of her old friend back. At least she hadn't lost him for good.

"Speaking of newly single life, what are you gonna do about Roxas? You gonna break more dishes or shoot some more guns?" Riku asked playfully.

Naminé grinned sadly. He was trying so hard… "I'll be fine. It's not like he's running off to some other girl or anything. Besides, he might not even go."

"Oh please, we all know Roxas got in. It's just a matter of the official notice. Plus, you've only been separated from him for a week max time since you've known the guy. And you went crazy."

"I've been away from him for longer than a week before…"

"To be honest, the four of us are always together… the longest I went without seeing you or the others were 4 days. So how would you cope with 3 weeks? Especially with Vanitas in the wings?" Riku pointed out.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Everyone keeps acting like Vanitas is going to be a problem. But it's fine. I love Roxas and will wait for him to make up his own mind without any interference from me…" she paused. "But do _you_ think it's possible that…"

"He'll get sweep up by some new sexy college woman, who will show him all that life has to offer instead of the small town and island he's own his whole life? And leave you, the sweet girl from next door, to mend your broken heart as he travels the world?" finished Riku. "No, not a chance. But what do I know?"

Naminé punched him in the arm before laughing with him.

* * *

Kick, push. Kick, push, breathe. Kick, push, coast… Naminé rode her light blue and yellow longboard down the street, losing herself to the rock music on her Skullcandy headphones. The wind blew threw her blond hair as she rode to Seventh Heaven. Her friends were already at Sora's house for planning the prank but as soon as Kairi found out that Riku and Xion were no more, Naminé volunteered to get everyone food for the meeting. Roxas offered to help her, but Riku wouldn't let Roxas leave him to the mercy of Kairi and Sora.

Naminé was secretly was glad. For one, she held off on picking sides. With Kairi getting involved, she was sure her loyalty between the boys or the girls would come into question. And she wasn't looking forward to _that_ talk…

For another, she really was hungry.

But mostly, when was the last time she rode her board? When was she alone to do something by herself? It _had_ been a while. Sure, it sucked that she didn't have a car and it was nice to have friends to help her out, but it was also nice to be independent every once in a while.

She already had everyone's special sandwiches in her bag. All that was left was to pick up Tifa's new awesome pizza. Unfortunately, she was on the north side of town… near the Slums. It wasn't like it was a bad area, but it wasn't for someone who was an airhead. You needed to just be aware that it wasn't the hottest part of town. Especially since the Dreameaters hung out there mostly.

But Naminé was confident she would be fine. Besides it would give her time to ride and clear her head.

So she kicked some more, nodding her head to the beat in her ears, and enjoying the sun on her exposed skin. In no time it seemed, she was at Tifa's bar and eatery she opened last year. Naminé kicked off her board and walked in, taking off her headphones.

"Hey, Tifa," she greeted.

"Hey," Tifa greeted back breathlessly. She looked flustered. "Sorry, got no time to talk. It's packed today and one of the cooks called out today!"

"You gonna be okay?" Naminé asked concerned, looking at the new restaurant owner.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, waving it off. "I called someone. They should be here any minute. Anyway, here's the pizza you ordered. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Naminé nodded, taking the boxed large pizza in her left, her board in her right. "Thanks, girly. Hang in there."

"You be careful going back!" Tifa called, turning to her next customer.

Naminé smiled, shaking her head in disbelief before turning to get back. However, just as soon as she got out the door, she bumped into someone. The stranger grabbed her arms to stop her from falling, pulling her close to them.

They smelt of cigarettes, dirt, and surprisingly oranges.

"Sorry…" Naminé said automatically, looking up. "Oh, hey Vanitas."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you did that on purpose," he said smoothly.

Naminé chuckled. "You don't know better."

He still hadn't let go of her.

"Uh… Thanks…" she said, backing up. He released her; if there was a tense air around them, he ignored it. "What are you doing out here?"

"Meeting some friends. What about you? This isn't your scene," Vanitas questioned, raising a black eyebrow.

"Tifa's pizza. It's the best in town," Naminé explained, gesturing her box of deliciousness. "It's a little far but I'll travel for this pizza."

"Where's your bodyguard?" asked Vanitas, giving a sly grin. "I'm surprised he let you go to such a _dangerous_ area."

Naminé blushed, but not from being flattered. "_Let me go?_ Dude, I'm a person, not a dog. I go where I want," she defended.

"Sure, sure…" he chuckled.

"Vanitas, I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself," Naminé challenged, narrowing her eyes.

He stopped laughing long enough to give her a crooked smirk. "Oh, I don't doubt that." And he looked dead serious.

She was just about to say something when a buff guy came up. All he did was nod to Vanitas, signaling over to an alley and walked away, but it was enough for Naminé to have her guard up. Vanitas lazily waved him off before turning back to Naminé.

"I'll see you around," he said, dismissively, but Naminé wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Your 'friends' wouldn't be the Dreameaters, would they?" she asked, suspiciously.

Vanitas, who had already started walking toward the alley, looked over his shoulder at her. "Little bird, go home. Your bodyguard would hate it if something was to happen to you," he said. Then he smiled wickedly. "Our time isn't now."

Naminé was still thinking about Vanitas' words when she got to Sora's house, but bushed it off. If he was dangerous, he would've done something all those times they practiced during the school year. But she needed to remember to tell Xion he was hanging with the wrong crowd again…

"Offer your praises to me, for I bring gifts!" Naminé shouted as she entered Sora's house.

In the living room, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Roxas sat crowded around a large map of Twilight Town; all wearing concentrating faces. Naminé snickered as she threw down the pizza right in the middle of the map.

"Hey!" shouted Kairi as Sora beamed. "Pizza!"

"Not just any pizza… Tifa's pizza. All the way from Seventh Heaven," Naminé said, winking. "And I got your sandwiches."

"Seventh Heaven? Way out there?" Roxas asked as Naminé handed him his double meat lover's on honey wheat. "You didn't have to do that."

"Only the best for my friends, dear," Naminé said, "Sora, they ran out of rye so I hope you like Italian bread."

"Its fine," he said, his mouth already full from cheesy pizza.

"So, what are you guys doing? Got the main concept down?" asked Naminé, sitting in Roxas' lap.

"No… We can't even get that. How do we get people to see the prank?" sighed Riku, tearing into his roast beef with extra olives.

"Oh, Naminé, the town is hosting a country festival," Kairi started. "With a demolition derby."

"Can you get me on that?" asked Naminé, excited. "That's my favorite event!"

Everyone knew that Naminé wasn't allowed to drive in Twilight Town. When she was learning to drive, Sora taught her… but with Need for Speed in mind. In the end, she ended up crashing her father's car into one of the train tunnels when she was 14. The town police told her it wouldn't go on her record if she wouldn't drive in town until she was 18 and paid the fat fine. On top of that, her parents wouldn't let her get a car until she was in college.

So while she now had her license, she was stuck in Twilight Town. Thankfully this summer was the end of that.

"I already did. But I was thinking that we could do something with that. I'm planning and hosting it so you already have an in with me. Plus, the press will already be there," Kairi explained.

They all sat, chewing and thinking and staring at the map.

Suddenly, Naminé got an idea.

"Remember that project you did with the seven wonders of Twilight Town?" asked Naminé to Roxas.

"Not really… I paid Olette to do most of it," shrugged Roxas.

"Not the point. Look," Naminé said, pointing to the map. She took out a pen and marked places on the map with X's. "These are the places of urban legends for the town. Only we have Spooky Steps and Ghost Trains. Why not just work with what we got and make the legends come to life?"

There was silence. Then:

"Nami, that's brilliant!" Riku said, excited. The others agreed.

"Seriously, we could do so much with that!" said Kairi. "The fair has a contest. You have to write the number of steps and the correct answer gets free ice cream. Everyone knows its 13 steps though."

"Or does it?" asked Sora mischievously, taking out his Book of Mischief.

Naminé laughed as the plans commenced; everyone latching on the idea and running with it. An hour in and they were just getting to the mechanics when Roxas got up to take a phone call. Naminé didn't really pay too much attention, drawing up plans with Kairi on when and how they were going to sneak to the steps to change up the number of stairs.

"Who even came up with this bogus rumor anyway?" asked Riku.

"Rai," answered Kairi.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Seriously?" whined Sora

"What an idiot," stated Naminé.

"He probably doesn't even know how many fingers he has…" sighed Riku. "Who's going to lead this operation, anyway?"

No one volunteered at once but Kairi cleared her throat. "Maybe it should be me? I _am_ hosting the event."

There was an uproar.

"No way! Kairi, that's called a distraction. You're the distraction!" Sora explained. "It should be me."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"I own the Book," Sora said simply.

"You don't have any leadership skills! I should do it. I can at least direct people," Riku said defiantly.

"Um, it was _my_ idea! I should do it!" boomed Naminé. "You'd lead people over a cliff, Riku."

"Say that to my face!" Riku shouted, standing up. Naminé stood up too, but it was comical since she was so much shorter than him.

"I'll kick you in the balls if you don't back down," she taunted dangerously.

"Oooh…" Kairi and Sora sounded, encouraging.

Riku just laughed. "I taught you well, grasshopper, but you still can't defeat me," he said before quickly grabbing her in a headlock.

"Ehy!" Naminé squealed before they both fell to the floor, wrestling furiously. Kairi stood laughing while Sora climbed to the couch and did a Body Splash as he jumped from higher ground and landing on the pair.

"SORA!" they exclaimed from under his body.

Roxas choose that time to come back into the room.

"Um…" he said, raising his eyebrow at his friends, sprawled across the living room floor. He shook his head, not even wanting to ask. "I got in."

"What?" asked Sora, confused.

But Naminé's heart sank as she heard his words. She lay there, looking up at the ceiling and taking in the moment.

"The program… at Ven's university. I got in. They just called me," Roxas said, sounding like he didn't believe it. "I leave in 5 days…"

"At least you'll be here for the fair…" Kairi said slowly, looking at Naminé, who got up from her position on the floor.

Roxas looked like he wanted to say something to her, but she just shook her head and walked past him. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink. Just listening to the running water made her feel a bit better, but she was still a mess on the inside. She could hear her own heart beat like a drum in her ears.

She was trying so hard to not get mad and realize what she was really feeling…

Sadness.

It wasn't like she hadn't expected this… she had plenty of warning. Roxas was smart and awesome, of course he got in. She knew this would happen.

Naminé ran a hand threw her hair. She was being selfish… half wishing that he didn't get in and would stay here with her. Relationships don't work like that. You have to want what was best for the other… even if it meant spreading their wings and flying away.

Naminé turned off the water and walked back in the room. She knew they were talking about her since Sora stopped in the middle of a word as she walked back in. But Naminé just sighed and tried to put on her best face for this seemingly happy news.

"Roxas should lead," she suggested. They nodded in agreement, toasting with leftover pizza.

* * *

_A/N- I know… I gotta update Naked? Le sigh…_

_It's just, every story, I try to have a main conflict with Naminé and another friend and Naked? explores Sora and her… I don't like writing that! Sora is too awesome to write with conflict… but I'll push threw, eventually._

_Let me know how you liked this. Too much? Too long? Not enough? I appreciate any comments that help me better my writing._

_Thanks!_

_-Ice_

_P.S. Namine's story about her driving was based on a friend from work... He got grounded from his car for a year coz he ran into a tree... -_- When he told me, it occurred to me that Nam didn't have a car! So instead of giving her one, I just explained why didn't get one. Don't worry, it'll be important later. :D Yay, inspiration! _


End file.
